pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies RPG: Rise of the Gnomes
Plants vs. Zombies RPG: Rise of the Gnomes is a new spin-off game in the Plants vs. Zombies series. Unlike previous games in the series, the game is an RPG and has a completely different villains. Plot Plant Story The game starts with a Peashooter fighting a Basic Zombie, as it goes in the new RPG style. During the battle, a Sunflower will ask if you need a tutorial with battling, if you click yes, she will tell you about some of the mechanics, like hurting the enemy, using items or using a special move. Once the Basic Zombie is defeated, a little midget will suddenly walk over to Peashooter and Sunflower. Sunflower will mention how cute the midget looks and then the midget will knock out Sunflower. Surprised, Peashooter will jump back and another midget will knock him out from behind. Peashooter wakes up in a grass field and, confused on where they are, looks around the area then shrugs and says they should look around. The player will then have full control of Peashooter until they find Sunflower. Peashooter will mention how they're happy that Sunflower is ok until they suddenly try to attack them. Despite being concerned for their friend's safety, they decide to fight their friend. Once Sunflower is defeated, she "wakes up" and says she was under the "gnomes" control, also mentioning other plants are under their control and that the gnomes were who attacked them earlier. She then leads Peashooter to a plant village nearby and joins Peashooter's party. Once the village is entered, a Weed walks over to Peashooter and Sunflower and greets them to Flower Village, a simple village where some plants make their home. The player will be able to walk around the village, talking to some of the NPCs along the way, with two weeds with wooden shields guarding the exit. They will say that the area past them is under inspection and will not be able to pass until the player talks to Cabbage-pult, saying some zombies stole his lucky tennis racket earlier in the week, and asks the player to get it for him. Before leaving, the player can also talk to Scaredy-shroom, a shopkeeper who sells items for battle. When the route is entered, a gnome will notice Peashooter and Sunflower and rush at them, then saying that the two can't find him and where they hid their "friends". When asked who their friends are, he simply says they'll see then rushes off, giggling. The player can examine bushes and trees for their "friends", in which they can either find more gnome enemies, items or zombies, who will first challenge the player to a battle, then afterwards say a gnome knocked them out and stole something "they rightfully stole first.". Once all the zombies are found, the final one will give Peashooter and Sunflower a map to use, which can show the player's current location. After a bit, the gnome seen earlier will be surprised they found all the zombies and says he'll not give up his treasure, which he then reveals to be the stolen tennis racket, in which he then battles Peashooter and Sunflower using the racket. When defeated, the gnome will drop the racket, allowing Peashooter and Sunflower to give the racket back to Cabbage-pult back in the Flower Village. Once given, Cabbage-pult will thank the two then offer to join the team in their quest, adding one more party member to the team. TBA Zombie Story The game starts with a Basic Zombie fighting a Peashooter, as it goes in the new RPG style. During the battle, a Heal Zombie will ask if you need a tutorial with battling, if you click yes, he will tell you about some of the mechanics, like hurting the enemy, using items or using a special move. Once the Peashooter is defeated, a little midget will suddenly walk over to Basic Zombie and Heal Zombie. Heal Zombie will try to poke the midget and then the midget will knock out Heal Zombie. Surprised, Basic Zombie will jump back and another midget will knock him out from behind. Basic Zombie wakes up in a grass field and, confused on where they are, looks around the area then shrugs and says they should look around. The player will then have full control of Basic Zombie until they find Heal Zombie. Basic Zombie will mention how they're happy that Heal Zombie is ok until they suddenly try to attack them. Despite being concerned for their friend's safety, they decide to fight their friend. Once Heal Zombie is defeated, he "wakes up" and says he was under the "gnomes" control, also mentioning other zombiess are under their control and that the gnomes were who attacked them earlier. He then leads Basic Zombie to a nearby zombie village and joins Basic Zombie's party. Once in the village, a Conehead Zombie welcomes the two to Zomage, a zombie village by the "border" of the plant and zombie side. The player will be able to walk around the village, talking to other zombies along the way, including a Brain Vendor zombie who can sell you items. If you try to leave, a Buckethead Zombie will suddenly rush over, saying the route has been declared dangerous, as some zombies have gone onto the route and disappeared after trying to get a racket for the local tennis player. Heal Zombie will ask who this tennis player is and they'll get the racket and the lost zombies, surprising Basic Zombie in the process. A female zombie walks over and replies that it's her, who then says her name is Tennis Champ. She rants on saying she'd get the racket herself if she had a racket to fight with, pretty much saying she "can't"...and will not, help, though she does offer to assist the two if they get the racket, in which the Buckethead Zombie decides, even though he says it's a bad idea, let's the two past onto the route. Once the route is entered, the two zombies notice Peashooter and Sunflower leaving on the other side of the route holding a tennis racket. Automatically assuming they're the thieves, the two zombies try to chase after them, only to see another racket closer, and deciding to get the closer racket, but trying to take it, the racket suddenly lashes back. Basic Zombie decided to follow it, with Heal Zombie close behind. Similar to plants, they will then be in part of the route trying to find the racket, sometimes finding items or gnomes instead. Once the racket is found, they will notice a gnome is holding onto the racket, who pulls off Basic Zombie's arm and challenges the two to a fight. When defeated, the gnome will drop the racket, cry and run off, calling the two zombies "Meanies! Just like those two plants earlier!" The racket will then be obtained to give to the Tennis Champ, in which the two zombies cheer for their success. Once given back to Tennis Champ, she'll say she's surprised but "a deal is a deal" so she joins the party, adding a party member to the team. TBA "Features" in the game *New Battle Gimmicks- Like most RPGs, battles in this game are turn-based, with HP, Attack, Defense, Speed and SP (Special Points) stats to raise and the ability to level-up. *Party- The player can create 2 parties of 4 to use in battle. During the battle, the player can swap between parties or the party is auto-swapped if all the characters in one party are ko'd. *3d Overworld- Unlike most games in the Plants vs. Zombies series, there's no menus or map, but like most RPGs, the player controls whoever is at the front of their party around the overworld, similar to Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2. *Quests- Similar to some RPGs, the player can do quests from certain NPCS. Usually these quests give big awards. *Characters- There's many ways to unlock characters in this game. Some characters are unlocked by random assault, some by the story, some through quests and some through other ways. *Story- Unlike other games in the Plants vs. Zombies series, there's actually a story involved in the game. There's 3 stories that are playable in the game, the Plant story, the Zombie story and the final story (which is unlocked after beating the final boss in the Plant and Zombie story and the levels of characters in the Plant and Zombie story are saved into the Final Story). Characters See here. Dialogue See here. Enemies See here. Areas See here. Trivia *This is the 2nd game by Lily8763cp to have two plots. The first being Plants vs. Zombies: Light and Dark. **However, that game has the two different plots by two different games, not in the same game. *The multiple character story is similar to Plants vs. Zombies: Doomsday Rises. **This is due to that game originally being a duo project before it became a solo project. *This is the second PvZ game to include the gnomes as villains, the first being Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Category:Games by Lily8763cp Category:Fanon Games Category:RPGs